


Oh you'd better stop...

by polarislex



Category: GOT7
Genre: Choking, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jaebum x Reader - Freeform, One Shot, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, also im drunk, daddy jaebum, i hate writing second pov but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do, im probably going to hell, literally created because i want to make my friend smile, reader POV, slight derogatory language, sup - Freeform, uh what else to tag, your classic porn with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex
Summary: “Do I need to punish you? Only naughty girls get punished, and I thought you said were a good girl?”In which your resolve to complete swear off men and sex fails miserably, and you wake up the morning after to a rather interesting predicament.





	Oh you'd better stop...

**Author's Note:**

> Literally your classic porn with plot one shot. Written in second POV, which I hate, but done so to make my friend happy and smile [and possibly horny].  
> Share some love if you can :D

_ Six months. That’s how long its been since you last found yourself tangled under a set of unknown sheets, the night blurring together as your partner for the evening took you on something just short of a wild ride. Of course, it hadn’t been to your surprise that your partner had been more focus on his own release: If anything, it fell into the disappointing category for he had a cock to weep over but knew shit all about the female anatomy.  _

 

_ The only thing that pushed you through was the fact you were drunk out of your mind that night and [sadly] had a thing for assholes. Plus, you did get your release...after you managed to convince him to let you ride him reverse cowboy.  _

 

_ A girl’s gotta do what a girls gotta do.  _

 

_ The point being here, from that experience, you decided to just completely swear off sex. It wasn’t like you needed it anyways, and perhaps it’d do you good to have a break from it. There were other ways to keep yourself stimulated and in check, plus it give little missy down below a tad bit of a break. Not that she’d actually approve, and to be frank, you shocked yourself by holding off as long as you have. Your will was rather low, and there was no denying the truth when your old partners called you a cockslut.  _

 

_ So what you loved dick. Was it so terribly wrong that you enjoyed feeling the weight upon your tongue or taste the bittersweet liquid as it crawled down your throat; that some days you could barely pass without having to feel it shoved deep within you, calling up the few that made it to your special list due to the length and width.  To each is their own, and for you, you just had that bit more of a hunger for the male’s shaft then perhaps the average person [or at least, your female companions. You found a few of your male friends who swung in that direction held the hunger you did, and boy did it work out with all the tips and tricks you have learnt on your infamous wine nights].  _

 

_ Bringing it back, it was nothing but a shock that you went six months without making some sort of dick appointment [and two months without the use of one of your special toys or the need for an extra long shower]. Your friends joke this was a the start of sainthood - your escape from the path of damanination to one of light and purity. You played along with the joke, more so because of the abusity of it, but also because you knew of the wager that was supposed to be happening behind your back.  _

 

_ Of course, the bet came to a complete end with the events that occured but hey, at least a few of your friends were now out a hundred bucks [and yes, half of that money was going back to you[. Not that they knew about either, but the realization was going to hit any minute now as the early risers in the group started to wake. You couldn’t remember what the videos in your snap held, but had a sneaky suspicion as your exhibitionist kink probably came into play with that. It was at the point you would receive messages to ensure you were alright if you had sent nothing.  _

 

_ Friendship goals, if anything.  _

 

_ The sudden ruffle of sheets brought your attention away as you watched the purple filled arrow fade into the outline, quickly replaced with the familiar blue dots at the rush of letters being typed together. Not that you were going to open the message anyways, phone lightly falling back down onto the bedside table as a calloused hand drag across your bare abdominal, forcing you back into a wall of muscle. The familiar burn awoke as you faded farther and farther from the dreamscape, just barely stifling the groan as different parts started to ache from the abuse gone through the previous night.  _

 

_ It’s been a while since you had your world rocked as hard as it had been: Since your body was littered with bite marks and handprints, while your thighs and hips burned from the sheer force of thrust you endured. Add on to the minor dedication to a life of celibacy, it only made sense that your body was as sore as it was. Of course, that was the only real hint you had to what had actually occurred the night before: Your memory was a complete haze despite having been completely sober.  _

 

Not a first time in your books, especially since it meant one thing and one thing only. It just left the question: would you be able to snag this man's number to add to your little black book, knowing damn well this could not - would not- be a one time thing. Not with his morning wood that found its home between the molds of fat, shuddering at that husky groan as his hips weakly rolled. 

 

“Do you always think this hard first thing in the morning?” It took a minute for you to translate what he had said, him not realizing he was speaking in his mother tongue, dialect and all. If anything, it only spiked your desire once again - the deep husk doing wonders as your thighs slightly shifted together, only to discover a wetness that perhaps was only building. You didn’t think you woke up turned on, but the possibility was high with how much was already building at this point. No doubt some sort of dam had been broken that was causing such a reaction, but that was the least of your concerns; your priority, now, was to relieve this discomfort and could only hope the man behind you was more then willing to help out.  

 

“Do you always get this hard first thing in the morning?”

 

His chuckles shook both of your bodies as his twisted his head into the groove of your neck, teeth teasingly brushing over the skin as he pulled you that much closure. You didn’t know how it was possible, nor could you withhold the soft whine that came with his hardness coming that more in contact with you. Any sort of sensible thoughts were gone at this point, the heat that licked through your body consuming you in all ways possible. You weren’t going to be leaving without getting fucked at least one more time, the decision made whether he would agree or not. 

 

Though, with the way he grunted as you teasingly rotated your hips or how his grips on your hips tightened once again, you had a feeling he wasn’t going to disagree anytime soon. 

 

“Can you blame me?” He murmured now, tongue sneakily tracing some invisible vein as his fingers danced over your waistline. “Last night was a rather rare occasion you allowed me to deluge into, and the fact I was able to wake with you still in my bed?” You eyes shot open as he cheekily applied pressure to your swollen bud, sparks shooting through your body as you just managed to bite back the moan. It didn’t stop those thick, long fingers from curving inwards now, discovering the surprise that brought a devilish smirk to his lips. 

 

“Oh Princess, you must realize now that I have you, I’m not letting you go anytime soon.” There was something about the darkness in his words that left you shivering, yet unable to further question [or possibly tease] as he didn’t hesitate to dive his fingers right into the wetness. It was not questionable as he started with two fingers, just barely feeling even that with how stretched you still were from the night before. Both of you knew it was just to build the pressure, whimpering as his teeth suddenly dug into a part of your throat. You had a feeling it was over a mark he left the night before, just barely recalling his first apology with the first mark he had made.

 

_ “Sorry...I have bit of a thing for marking.” _

_ “I--It’s okay. I like...I like it. Pl-Please Jae...Please mark me up.” _

 

Jesus, they were going to be a complete bitch to cover for work, but that was a problem you’d deal with when it came time too. You had the next few days off due to the long weekend, meaning that if you managed to escape the sex-induced room, you had a chance to at least getting some of the main one’s dealt with.  Not that you really wanted too, but the fact of the matter is that seven year olds were rather perspective and you’d rather not be forced to come up with some tale then have the discussion about the birds and the bees. God, you could picture how that would go down with the principal and parents--

 

“Am I seriously that boring, baby?” A gasp tumbled through your lips at the way he firmly curled his fingers, thighs squeezing around his hand as your own snapped down to cover his own. You weren’t sure if it was to pull away or to keep it there, but the pressure he was inflicting was bringing tears to your eyes, preening as you arched back against him. “I can’t be with how wet you have gotten, but I sense you aren’t really here.”

 

So consumed by your thoughts, you just barely caught onto the growl that followed. “Do I need to punish you? Only naughty girls get punished, and I thought you said were a good girl?”

 

_ “I’m a good girl, the best girl. Please daddy, please. I just--I just want you now!” _

  
  


God, just how long has it been since you fell into such a submission headspace? How long has it been since someone managed to make that wall crumble and fall and unleash what lingered underneath? Hell, has there ever been anyone that managed to truthfully do it, and not be in the aftermath of a grammy award winning performance? 

 

You weren’t sure. 

 

“N-no Jae--No daddy. I’m your good girl...I’m still your good girl.” The words bubbled passed your lips, breathing heavily as he finally released the pressure from within and also against your clitirus. You hadn’t even noticed the additional finger that had been added, wiggling ever so slightly at the coolness that came from his finger that never had come off. A movement that soon came to a halt as a hiss rang out, pain quickly followed by pleasure as he expertly pulled against one of your nipples. It was no surprise they were swollen and pink, the usual milky skin darkened with indigo splotches. “Good girls take what they are given, don’t they?”

 

All you could do was nod at this point, hearing yet another moan escape as he dared to slip in his pinkie. Underneath the pleasure you could feel the stretch of pain, but it most certainly was not enough for the use of the safe word [going with the classic red once Jaebum discovered what headspace you could fall into]. If anything, it fueled your hunger for him that much more, tongue snaking over you lips as he slowed the pace down, merely just settling for the feeling rather then the possibility of pleasure. 

 

Or, so you assumed: A gasp escaping as the world suddenly flipped, your face buried deep within the pillow as the sheets were stripped away from your body. You knew just by the shiver that rolled down your spine that goosebumps had no doubt made an appearance, but more at the display of dominance rather then the morning air that you were greeting. A shiver that was quickly followed by a groan at the sudden sting that radiated from your left asscheek, having just barely been able to raise to your knees before the first slap occurred. 

 

“O-one.”

 

You could hear the smirk within the dark, husky chuckles that rang out, barely able to echo out the first number before the second hit followed. Of course, a part of you knew this was coming: Faintly recalling the few times you had pushed him the night before, making this a familiar scenario if anything [with the exception that you had a cock shoved to the back of your throat, hand forcing you to stay on while the other delivered repetitive blows to your ass cheeks]. Last night though, had been with intent and purpose - you saw the way his gaze darkened each and every time, and boy did it lead to some backbreaking sex once he finally snapped. 

 

This time around, you weren’t meaning to let your mind wander and been seen disrespectful. With that being said, you knew that there wouldn’t be much foreplay this morning: Each smack was delivered with the same strength and robotic motion. “Jae-Jaebum ple-please I’ll - twe-twenty-, I’ll be go-good!”  Just as it couldn’t be helped the way the tears started to build and fall, the sting growing to be near too much as they just kept on coming. Thankfully, though, it was like he was able to sense that you were near your breaking point with this and laid the final smack; a sniffle escaping at the red hot burn that stretched across your globes, almost feeling the heat radiate off and knew without even looking that the skin was a fire truck red with a defined handprint upon your asscheeks. 

 

“I’m sorry Princess, but you know I had too.” He murmured as he tenderly rubbed globs of fat, reaching over to grab the cream that rested on the nightstand. With a generous amount he started to massage it in, you wincing ever so often at the coolness but soon grew to relax as he continued the firm yet tender motion. “You know I hate to punish you...You know that, right?”

 

You nodded quickly, knowing he had a point. It was a bit disrespectful to be getting as lost in thought as you were, especially when he had started the morning as beautifully as he did! It wasn’t every day you apparent ‘fuck buddy’ [if that’s what you could call each other, at this point] was willing to get you off first, and with your track record, it most certainly was a first in a very, very long time. And here you were, letting you thoughts wander to how on earth you were going to cover hickeys. Bloody hickeys. 

 

Ya, those spanks were a bit deserved...even if you knew you weren’t going to be able to sit properly for the next week. 

 

With the sudden driving need to prove yourself and make up for your careless mistake, you forced your knees apart just that bit more; ass perked high as you hand snaked around to spread your cheeks apart. With the use of your free hand, you managed to glance over your shoulder at the definition of sin that stayed kneeling behind you, lashed clumped and wet as you shyly rolled your lip between your teeth. “Let me make it up to you...please? Please won’t you give it to me?”

 

There was something feral about his gaze as it fell upon the glistening shaved hole, watching the muscles clench together as you playful swayed your hips to the side. You weren’t able to look down much more than his chiseled chest, but knew that his cock was standing tall and proud at this point - a cock that you wanted nothing more but to be buried deep inside you. It didn’t matter if this would only last a few minutes - your sanity had been broken from his ability to go three rounds, and was further wrecked just by the mere events of this morning. 

 

And by the groan of approval that escaped him, it seems he was at his limits too. 

 

“You’ll be the death of me, you know that right?”

 

It was a matter of seconds as he reached over once again and opened a familiar drawer, the crinkle of foil to be heard beneath the heavy pants as it was ripped and the condom was rolled on. A part of you wish he’d just go bare - a bit of a twisted desire to feel the warm liquid fill you completely as he rode out his release. But, the little bit of rationality that was left was ever so pleased - yes, you had an IUD but that didn’t mean anything against diseases. You weren’t at that point of trust to take his word [not that it had ever been discussed]. 

 

Once again those dark chuckles rang out as the bed dipped under his weight, shivering with delight as those large palms trailed over your thighs before finding their home on your waist. One hand naturally guided his erection into the correct spot, teasing you for a few moments as he merely pushed the head in to just pull out and trial along you. The first few times was welcomed, but then it hit a point where the teasing was just too much. “Oh  _ please _ Jaebum --Please, I need you to fuck me. I need you inside me,  _ now.”  _

 

“Look at you,” He sneered, allowing his head to slip into place before removing his hand to merely just trail down the length of your spine. “Begging for my cock already.” A pathetic whimper escaped as his palm pushed down on your head, feeling his fingers twirl and tangle between you thick strands. “But, good whores get rewarded with they ask nicely.”

 

Your bubble of a ‘thank you’ was cut short by a started cry, taking off-guard by the firm snap of his hips that drove him right in. Even with four fingers in before, you somehow still managed to feel the stretch with each thrust; moans quickly building as it took him no time to set that harsh, firm pace. A pace that you weren’t quick prepared for, struggling to catch up as he kept you locked into place, completely at his mercy. 

 

Not that you would have it any other way. 

 

All that could be heard in the room was the deep moans and pitched groans, the sound of skin slapping against skin, the squelch that came from how wet you were, and the brief babbles of utter nonsense that escaped you lips or the deep sneers that would escape from Jaebum. Sneers that you soaked up willing, nodding in nothing but agreement as he continued to have his wicked way with you. At some point the position was flipped and you were on your back, hands trapped above your head with you legs thrown over his shoulder, completely open for the continuous onslaught of those deadly thrust. Saliva dripped down your mouth whenever he decided to tongue fuck you, eyes glazed over as the minutes continued to tick on. Sweat lined both of your bodies, a familiar coil starting to tighten deep within your core as his words trailed off to the deepest of grunts or groans. 

 

“Please...Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepelaseplease” The words ran together as his thrust started to stagger, neck tilting to the side to give him free access to leave whatever mark he wished. He had released you hands at this point, mostly to get a better grip upon your hips: Leaving you to freely cling to his back as he pulled you closer, nails breaking past the skin as they slowly dragged across the muscles. You lips found himself against his shoulder, teeth suddenly digging into the skin as the last few thrust hit that certain spot that made you see stars and constellations. 

 

You were so, so,  _ so,  _ close, and by God if he’d just push just a few more times…

 

You both came simultaneously, the force you clenched around him triggered his own release, milking him into the condom for all that it was worth. He low swearing vibrated against your skin, feeling his tongue gingerly snake out to soothe the next mark he had left in his haste. Faintly the ache in your jaw made you realize just how hard you had bit down on him, yet the world was still too much of a blur for you even form an apology. Hell, you could barely comprehend as he pulled himself free, rolling off the condom and disposing it in the nearby garbage can; let alone that he had actually left the room to get a cloth and a fresh shirt for you, whining when he lifted you up to put it on before attempting to clean you up a bit. 

 

Exhaustion hit you like a semi-truck, and it was near impossible to keep your eyes open, let alone form any sort of words. You knew that you couldn’t dare try and stay even longer then you have, as this was supposed to just be a fuck and go sort of deal. But, how could you dare think about getting up when you couldn’t even feel your limbs, let alone open your eyes?

 

“It’s okay princess, go back to sleep. We’ll discuss this when you wake once again.” There was a hum of agreement that escaped from somewhere, just as there was the feeling of softness against your forehead. But, you figured that was just a figment of your imagination at this point, having succumbed too far into the dreamworld.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your comments below - I'll try to answer as many questions as I can :) You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/polarislex)  
> and on [tumblr](http://polarislex.tumblr.com/)  
> You can find the moodboard for this part [here](https://polarislex.tumblr.com/post/175766727258/%E1%B4%8D%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%85%CA%99%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%80%CA%80%E1%B4%85-%E1%B4%8D%E1%B4%80%EA%9C%B1%E1%B4%9B%E1%B4%87%CA%80%CA%9F%C9%AA%EA%9C%B1%E1%B4%9B)! [as I also make moodboards! and it'd mean a lot if you could go a leave a like]
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo!
> 
> Support always inspires!


End file.
